The SenHanaRu's Temple Tales: The Beginning
by zeynel
Summary: You know all about Mikos and Seishi? Good. But... Do you know how the SenHanaRu's Temple has been created? And more importantly... Will Zeynel and her seishi manage to save the Yaoi Universe? SenHanaRu Implied Yaoi / Ongoing
1. Prologue: How Zeynel suddenly find herse...

Here is a crazy fic of mine to present you the SenHanaRu no Miko and Seishi !!! 'Hope it will please you and... Hope my Seishi won't kill me after that...

The Disclaimers: I don't own slam dunk characters, they're Inoue Takehito propriety, I just use them. Neither I own the Seishi and others Authors involved in this fic, they belong to... Well, Let's say that they're their own propriety !!! But not here... *snickers*

The SenHanaRu's Temple Tales:

The Beginning

Prologue

Zeynel frowned. And frowned again. If there was a competition of frowning, sure she would have won it. She would even have been far above the others...

She was angry. Really angry. To disturb her at this moment would have been a very bad idea. 

Reading in a ML that there was no enough AkaUo and in an other that there was no AkaAota and that it would be an interesting pairing, she had decided to do something about it... Or, more precisely, as she was damn lazy and wanted to write something more original, she decided to write a AkaUoAota. A threesome. So she would have only one fic to write and could send it to BOTH of the ML. 

The fool...

But there was a problem. A serious problem. Not the fact that she turned green every time she thought about the pairing (in other world, her face didn't really changes it's color since she sat on her chair -or more honestly, lay on her bed- to write the fic...). No. It was not that. She could bear that. Bathroom was just behind the door, behind this OPEN door. And she had a bucket near her. Just in case the disgust submerged her so quickly that she would not even had the time to go to the bathroom.

She was a preventive person. With a very strong stomach. 

No. No. That was not the problem. It was a problem, but not THE problem. Not the main problem. Definitively not. The main problem which make her growl like a grumbling bear was simpler.

She had absolutely no idea about how to write her fic.

She of colorful curses when she suddenly heard... Well... Something. Something between a scream and the ringing of a bell. Or the tinkling of a little silver bell ? Something beautiful, horrible and hypnotizing at the same time. Something irritating and... Absolutely no human !!! 

As she turned, trying to find the origin of this awful sound, she suddenly fell into darkness.

Not a gentle fall. Not the classical fall either. She felt like she was in a roller caster. Not that she didn't like roller caster. She liked roller caster very much. But not when she had yet horrible thoughts about a certain monsters's threesome in head. Not when those 'thoughts' weakened her usually so strong stomach... Roller caster when you have headache and nausea is definitively _NOT_ a good idea.

Suddenly, there was a light. a warm, soft and appeasing light around her. She fell on the floor softly, a weight on her laps. She remainded blind some seconds from the previous intense light in her eyes. Finally recovering a little, she opened a careful eye. Grass. She was sitting on the grass, she noticed. 

It was not normal.

There was no grass on the floor. Not in her room. There had NEVER been any grass on the floor of her room. Neither she had the sky right over her head. There usually was a ceiling here. And walls around her, not trees and flowers.

So.

She definitively was not in her room, she concluded. She didn't knew where she was, but she was not in her room. No more.

That was a beginning...

She was about to call for help (in fact, to shout loudly to voice her displeasure in a not-so-ladyish and elegant way) when she heard something. 

Again...

It was not the same sound that before. It was more a squeal. A whimper. Or a wail. It went to her laps. Or, more precisely, to the weight on her laps.

She had a bad presentiment. 

She raised a hand slowly, putting it on the... Thing. There was material. Or clothes... It was warm. She wondered a little to know if it was a good idea to look at it or not... She had really a _BAD_ presentiment. She _HATED_ bad presentiments. Making up her mind, she lowered her head slowly. She looked at it. And blinked.

Littles hands. It... Has littles hands. Cute littles hands. Big eyes. Cute little feet. Soft skin. AND a little mouth screaming (or wailing ? ) loudly. She blinked again. 

And it had red hair... 

In one word, a baby. On her laps. Something she wasn't use to. Something she didn't wanted to be use to. At least, not before ten years. 

Frowning, she opened her mouth.

"What the hell is THAT ?!! "

End of prologue

OHOHOHOHOHOH !!! So, I wait your comments !!!

I know, the guys are not really here... Not yet !!! But I hope you like the fic... *looks at her Seishi* None of you are in the fic, yet, so... Dun kill me !!! I've done nothing to you !!! Not yet... *grin*

_ZEYNEL_


	2. Chapitre 01: The Beginning Of an explana...

     The Disclaimers: I don't own slam dunk characters, ect, ect, 'cause they belong to Inoue Takehito. Neither I own the Seishi and others Authors involved in this fic. Even if I use them. Even if I torture them. Even if, now, they probably want to run away as fast as possible. But it's too late... *grins* And even if I didn't own them, I'm using them !!! *EVIL grin* Poor of you... 

The SenHanaRu's Temple Tales:

The Beginning

Chapter 01

     Zeynel looked at the thing closer. And looked gain. And again. Just to be sure it was real. Not plastic. Not something like that. Not artificial. And she looked again. One more time. To be sure there was nothing wrong with her eyes. Who know ? It could happen. So she looked at the things. And sighed. 

     No wonder.

     That WAS a baby. Definitively. No doubt about it. A baby. 

"What do I have to do with... That ?..." She muttered. 

     She took it (he ? ) in her arms, carefully getting up. Frowning (again, it was becoming an habit), she looked at her surrounding. 

     She was in what seems to be a clearing. In a forest. Or something like that... Some would have qualified it to 'delightful' or 'charming'. Not her. She was not in the mood. 

"First thing to do, find somebody... ANYBODY to punch... I mean, to ask what I'm doing here... And more important, where I am..." she murmured. 

     She looked again at the baby in her arms. What could she do with it ? She couldn't take it with her. It was not her baby. She didn't wanted problems with his family. She didn't even wanted it with her. 

     But.

     There was a 'but'. She was alone. The baby was... a baby. She couldn't let him here. Of course, the one who make this joke could care of him but... What if not ? She couldn't let the baby alone. she couldn't just put him on the ground and go away. She wasn't sure somebody was 'in the surrounding'. she ended here in a so strange way... What if the baby ended here like her ? 

Of course, it was a baby. One of those annoying things who only sleeps and wails and cries. One of those irritating horrible little things. One of those things it was a nightmare to live with. Unless it's yours. And sometimes, even if it's. One of those annoying cute...

*cute ?!! *

     Blinking, she looked at the things again. Of course. I t has red hair. Soft brown eyes. Big soft sleepy puppy brown eyes. A cute little face. In one word, he reminded her of...

     She sighed.

"I guess I can't just let him like that. He looks too much like Hana-chan..."

"Of course he looked like him, IT'S Hanamichi."

"Don't say something so silly, Hanamichi is a teenager."

"He was."

"But..."

     She stopped. Was she speaking with somebody ? Frowning, she turned slowly, facing the new-coming. Then...

     Her jaw dropped on the floor. Her eyes left her orbits. she almost faint, staring at the person in front of her and pinched herself to be sure it was not a dream. 

"YOUHEI ?! " She said, looking at the... transparent boy in front of her.

"HIE !!! " He smiled. "At least, YOU didn't faint. don't worry, I'm not a ghost. It's just that I'm not really here."

     She blinked, looking at him. The best friend of her favorite Slam Dunk's character. And, sometimes, his lover. She blinked again as three light appears behind him. It took the appearances of three boys. Of course, she recognized them, too. The ect. Takamiya, Ookusu and Noma. Also called 'the Sakuragi Gundam' (and the three idiots, or the fools, but it's an other story...)...

"Wha... Wha... Who... I... Who..." She stammered. 

"Well"... Youhei sweatdropped. "The baby here is Hanamichi, he's just a baby actually but normally he wanna grow up very quickly. Or so we hope... You are is 'cause you have mission to save the yaoi in Slam Dunk and even the whole Yaoiland. I didn't know all of it, but some authors and manga fan and more precisely Slam Dunk yaoi fans have been send here and..."

"WAIT !!! I understand NOTHING !!! Which mission, why me, where I am, you're cute, I want a AND a kiss if possible, what's Yaoiland, who has been send here, why is Hana a baby, where are the other, I want the others, are the others here, I want to see Sendoh, who are this 'we' who wants Hana to grow up -not that I don't want him to grow up-, who..."

"Hrr..." Youhei double-sweatdropped, listening the girl. "Too many questions !!! "

"But..."

"I wanna try to respond !!! " Youhei said huskily, cutting Zeynel before she had time to add other questions. "So, we're here on the planet Slamdunky -Y for Yaoi- which is part of the yaoi universe, also called 'Yaoiland'. Its a parrallel universe for characters slashed in yaoi and... Htneh... A pe... Miss... .. Mik... F... .. Seis... "

"Youhei ?!" Zeynel said anxiously as the raven-haired boy began to disappeared...

"I..." The -'image' (?), hologram (?), ghost (?)- began clear some seconds: "I can't stay longer... Anzai !!! You've to see this Christmas face at... zzz... zz.. ... At Greenhill, near the lake of despair !!! He... .. ... Wanna explain all to you !!! .. ... Please... Save this world, you're... .. The only hope !!! " 

     With that, Youhei's image dizapeared... Zeynel blinked as the Sakuragi gundam's figures slowly faded, the fools... I mean, the three guys casting her their last comments and advices:

"Take care of the baka !!! " Ookusu said.

"And feed him !!! " Takamiya added.

"And you HAVE to succeed, we bet on you !!! " Noma exclaimed. 

"You're 'the only hope for this world', so you're the one who has to do the tiring work !!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!! " Their three voice in unison...

     The guys gone, zeynel blinked. Mission... Slam Dunk... Yaoi ? ARGGHHHH !!!! And those baka DARE to make bets on her and to let her all the work !!! She fumed. 

     But there were cool guys. AND a growing Hanamichi... She suddenly grinned. Okay, she wanna save the world !!! Nothing impossible for the Tensai's guardian !!! She stood up proudly, raising her fist fiercely !!! And frowned.

     Something wet on her arm... 

"OW, MERDE !!! " [1]

End of Chapter 01

     First chapter done !!! I wait for C&C !!! ^^

     Actually, I'm alone with Hana-baby... But not for long !!! OHOHOHOHOHoHOHOHOH !!!!! It's time to worry, dear Seishi, it's time to worry !!!

     Ah !!! I didn't imagine "SlamdunkY", In fact it's the name of a french ML for Slam Dunk's yaoi fans, that's all !!! I like its I chose to use this name, which was found... Well, I suppose it's by the one who made this group, Celia !!!

[1] - "Ow, Merde !!! " is the french version of "Ow, Shit !!! ". Not elegant, But it wasn't YOU, dear reader, which were in my place. Neither it was YOUR new shirt... *desperate voice*

_ZEYNEL_


	3. Chapitre 02: Somebody new enters the sho...

The Disclaimers: The 'Slam Dunk''s characters are not my propriety but Inoue's one !!! I just use them... Oh, and... Sandra, please !!! Wait the end of the fic to kill me if you want to do so !!! ( So I wanna have the time to escape before... *shivering* Or at least to _try_... )

THE SENHANARU'S TEMPLE TALES 

THE BEGINNING

Chapter 02

Sandra growled, frowning darkly, her eyes screwed dangerously as she skanned her surrounding. Nobody around... Raising her faithful katana TM, she cut an other bush, managing a passage in this f#@%ing forest.

One bush, the person responsible of her coming in this strange forest; an other, the persons living here, not even able to help her, just to escape, screaming in terror when they saw her (okay, she was frightening totally dishevelled, her eyes full of blood with the look 'I-wanna-kill-the-first-person-I-met' but it was not an excuse !!!); an other again, ALL the other persons living in the universe... No, in ALL the universe for not being in her place in this unknow forest. 

She was here in her thoughts when she heard something. Or, more exactly, somebody. Somebody loud. Very loud. Somebody swearing. 

She smiled wickedly. Somebody was in a worst mood and/or situation than her !!! That was comforting.

She changed her pace, heading up for the place where this person was. It was really easy, with all the noise she -yes, it was a 'she', really not the voice of a man despite the vocabulary used. A low voice, but feminine- made.

Here was a girl, near a little stream. Wearing only a bra -above the belt, I mean, she wore also a jean-, she was busy cleaning something (a shirt ?) while raging, cursing furiously. There was something near her, a pile of clothes or something like that.

She was about to go near the girl when she heard something. A giggle. She froze. Who ? It was obviously not the girl !!! And it seemed to come from... The pile of clothes ?!

"What... " She exclaimed, surprise.

The girl froze (an habit in this part of the world ? In this strange universe ? A contagious disease ? ) and turned around slowly, fixing her not very warmly...

"What do you want ? " she shouted furiously. "No, let's say... WHO the hell are you ? "

Sandra frowned, growling. who the hell was that... That... that PEST ?!! She glare back at the girl. If she wanted to fight, okay, no problem with her... She smirked dangerously, grasping her katana when...

"BWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!... "

She frowned again. And froze. The girl frowned. And froze. Then, in a single movement, both of them turned toward the... Thing. On the grass. the wailing thing.

"Hana-baby... " The girl sighed desperately. "What's again ? Don't cry ! "

"Baby ? " Sandra murmured. "Hana-baby ? " She repeat again. 

The girl just took the wailing pile of clothes -the baby, if she understood correctly- in her arms, it -him ? -.

"Hrrr... "

"Hmm ? " The girl raise her head. 

"Could you please... " Sandra began. *be polite, be polite* "Could you say me where I am ? "

The girl looked at her with wide eyes before fixing her thoughtfully. Sandra frowned, her face darkening. What's again ? She just be polite ! Of course, her question was rather strange but... She frowned again.

*She know something ! *

The girl said nothing. Nothing. She just continued to fix her. Sandra's frown increased. (I know, everybody frown in this world, strange ! )

"What... "

" ... "

"You... " Sandra breathed deeply. "Is there something on my face or something like that ? " She said, grinding her teeth.

The girl looked at her silently some endless seconds, narrowing her eyes. Then she opened her mouth:

"You. "

" ??? "

"You. "

"What... "

"You're... Not from here, are you ? "

Sandra looked at her with wide-opened eyes. What. Does. That. Mean ?

"First... "

"Yes ? "

"Where is... Here ? " She asked cautiously.

"I dunno. "

"WHAT !!! "

Sandra's eyes burned with anger. the girl was making fun of her !!! Baby or not, she would, she WOULD...

"You've... Been sent here, too ? "

"What ?! So, you're... " Sandra began, furious. Then froze in the middle of her sentence. " 'Too' ? " She said incredulously.

She looked at the girl. She was still fixing her, eyeing her carefully. 

"Explain yourself. "

"You are or not ? " The girl insisted.

Sandra's mind fused like a comet. Enough. She had ENOUGH !!! She grabbed the girl by the hair -well, she was shirtless, that was the only way ! - and shake her violently. She was about to shout in her ears when the girl grab her by her shirt, apparently as furious as she was herself -which was, of course, impossible !!! -.

"ARGH !! WHAT ARE YOU DOING !!! " She cried, furious.

"What ? You're the one who began it !!! "

"My Italian-do-it-better's T-shirt ! You're ruining my Italian-do-it-better's T-shirt !! The one Meiko and I had so much difficulty to finish !!! "

"I... Ita... Meiko ?! " The girl let her go.

"What ? "

Sandra froze. What again ? The girl looked at her with wide-opened eyes, a shocked, incredulous expression on her face. If she had not been so furious, she would have burst in laugher... 

"You and... Meiko ? "

"Of course !!! What dyou think I said, you moron !! You almost ruin my T-shirt !! You... " Sandra suddenly kept silence. " You know Meiko ? "

"Of course, but if you said that it's your and Meiko's T-shirt... I mean, your creation... That mean you are... you are... "

"I'm Sandra. "

"SAN-CHAN !!! "

The girl jumped on her, hugging her tightly (and strangling her in the process... ), a big smile on her face. Sandra blinked. What ?... 

"Hey, what are you doing ? "

"San-chan ! I'm soooo happy to meet you ! A normal, real human ! "

"Of course I'm normal ! And real ! And HUMAN !!! "

"San-chan !! "

"Hey, stop, STOP ! I CAN'T BREATH !!! Beside, HOW dyou know me and WHO are you ? "

"Hmm ? " The girl froze. "I didn't say it ? "

"OF COURSE NOT !! OR WHY WOULD I BOTHER TO ASK FOR IT ?!! "

"Oh, right... " The girl struggled, totally indifferent of her shouting. "I'm Zeynel. "

A bird plane just above their heads. A fish jumped in the stream. The girls remained motionless. A squirrel climb on a nearby tree, a nuts in his cute little hands. They remained still. Then...

"ZEY-CHAN ?!! "

End of Chapter 01

It's done !!! This chapter is finally done !!! Sandra, I hope you dun mind the way I picture you in my fic ! It's just that... With your katana... I thought it was a good idea to show your temper !!! And such a temper... *smile* That's... *froze* Hrr... I hope it's not TOO much, neh ? 

Zeynel_ *looks Sandra carefully*

Sandra_ *raise her katana*

Zeynel_IRPS !!! I'M SORRY !!! O_O

Sandra_ *impassible* Your shirt is soaked. *cut a nearby tree* We need a fire. 

Zeynel_ *sigh with relief* THANK !!!

Of course, C&C are welcomed !!!

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
